


Into the Abyss

by KingMidas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age II Spoilers, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingMidas/pseuds/KingMidas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. Hawke considers her choices and her feelings about Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a specific piece of concept art by Matt Rhodes.

  
Hawke isn’t so bothered anymore that his arm is gone. Honestly, it’s impressive that they don’t know more people with missing parts, at this point. It’s most upsetting that it’s his staff arm. That took a lot of getting used to. And travelling was not so kind to them, for a time. Through some places, like the Hinterlands, it still isn’t.  
She worries about leaving him with the wardens. Carver will take care of him, sure, but nothing has been easy since they left Kirkwall, and at least then, they had each other’s company.  
  
He is the one subject she does not broach with Varric. She knows better. Instead, she leaves him to the castle, biding her time outside on the barracks. Everything seems smaller next to the mountains, less biting than the cold air.  
She tells the Inquisitor that he’s with the wardens. He’s fine. He’s a good man. Or maybe he’s not. She isn’t always sure.  
They trade letters. His are often in Carver’s hasty handwriting, nigh illegible, and somewhat less personal than they might be, otherwise. Carver is being a good enough sport; best not test him.  
  
She remembers when she was the hero of Varric’s stories. He doesn’t tell those much anymore, and it’s not slipped her notice. In Kirkwall, she could have sworn to have heard about her slaying the ogre, or the Arishok, or the dragon, at least five times a week. Varric’s crowd at the Hanged Man never seemed to tire of those. The tavern here is quiet. Skyhold is quiet. You don’t tell epic tales about bad guys, or the people who side with them. The villains suffer. They’re driven out, they die. Or they disappear into the abyss.


End file.
